<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of a Sith Empire by Jonathan_Palmer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576612">Rise of a Sith Empire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan_Palmer/pseuds/Jonathan_Palmer'>Jonathan_Palmer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Corruption, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dark Side Jaesa Willsaam, Evil Harry Potter, F/M, Manipulative Harry, Manipulative Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sith Code, Sith Empire, Sith Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan_Palmer/pseuds/Jonathan_Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Harry is trained by a Sith Lord? What happens when when Dumbledore's plans of a beaten down Harry backfire?<br/>Jaesa Willsaam/ Harry Potter, Evil Harry, Corrupting Harry, Sith Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Ron Bashing, Obviously AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS FOR THE SITH WARRIOR STORYLINE IN THE OLD REPUBLIC! THIS WILL ALSO BE AN EXTREMELY DARK STORY!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They belong to their respective owners.</p><p>A/N: In this story Star Wars does not exist as fiction on Earth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p>Jaesa was unsettled. Not with her choice in choosing the dark side and killing her former master Nomen Karr. No, it was when she had used her power on her new master, Lord Danath, this time without his knowledge. He was currently sleeping in his quarters aboard the Fury class vessel and she knew he would kill her as soon as she was no longer useful. Using her power on him had only confirmed it. She had also found he had hacked and copied his master's entire library, along with several other masters, storing it in the cargo containers in the hold, all encrypted, but now she had the password to unlock them.</p><p>Getting up she crept to Danath's quarters using the force to mask both her physical presence and her force presence. Danath's overconfidence came to a head when his doors were already open while he slept on the double bed inside. Keeping her mind clear of thought, knowing any slip and Dannath would sense her, she crept up to Dannath lightsaber in hand, positioned it by his neck and ignited it while making a sweeping motion cutting his head off.</p><p>Just as she was beheading her second former master that day Quinn came in holding a datapad. Seeing the lord he was duty-bound to serve being beheaded sent him running for the holoterminal, no doubt to try and contact his superiors, most notably Darth Baras. Snorting at the foolish move she picked his body up with the force and flung him across the room into the wall cracking his skull. The protocol droid tried to shoot at her, but the stupid thing only ended up hitting the banners in a horrendous show of poor aim. Glaring at the droid with her now yellow eyes she used the force to crumple the thing up until it was no longer functioning. That just left one person left on the ship to take care of, Vette. Using the force, she sensed her cowering in the corner of the engine room behind the engine.</p><p>"You needn't worry Vette. I'm not going to kill you, yet." Jaesa said stalking round the engine to face her.</p><p>"Why not?" Vette scoffed.</p><p>"I will need someone to practice on." Jaesa said in a hard voice summoning the twilek's dual blaster pistols making Vette shrink away.</p><p>Jaesa walked over to the computer console. The former Lord Danath had allowed full system access to everyone, even Vette. Hell, he even gave Jaesa full access as soon as she came aboard. Keeping an eye on the shaking Vette in the corner, Jaesa entered the command codes she had found in Danath's head and locked everyone out but herself. She had a sudden feeling. The force was telling her to bring up the maintenance log under Danath's access. Doing so brought up her means of escape from both The Sith Empire and The Republic. Danath had installed a cloaking device on the ship.</p><p>Knowing Darth Baras would send agents to find out the cause of his apprentice's death, she dumped several spare parts into the vacuum of space and shot them to pieces. Dumping a distress signal beacon with a general distress message indicating that they were having engine problems and couldn't get them going. After a few minutes, she blew that up as well, engaged the cloak and, letting the force guide her movements on the console, set a course for the primitive planet she had seen in the vision she had during her fitful sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jaesa was meditating in her quarters when she was no longer in her quarters. She was on a planet next to someone. Both were sitting on thrones in what looked to be a hall wearing traditional sith robes. The man sitting beside her had some black hair poking out under his hood. She could feel some sort of connection running between him and her.</p><p>A sith acolyte came running up to them interrupting her thoughts, "Emperor, Empress, they've arrived."</p><p>Intrigued, Jaesa yearned to see more of this vision, however, the vision faded away.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>End of Flashback</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Tearing herself away from her memories she used the force to pick up the bodies of Quinn and Dannath, as well as what was left of the protocol droid and dumped them inside one of the two escape pods so that they were out of the way. Deciding to pass the time reading, she walked to the cargo bay to start going through the knowledge Dannath had amassed. It would take a couple of weeks to reach this planet and she didn't intend to arrive ill-prepared. Somehow, she knew this companion of hers was her husband and like all dark side users wouldn't hesitate to get rid of her. She intended to find something to fix that. In the vision, he had seemed to respect her, and dare she say it, be in love with her. Looking through the databases she found something on soul bonds and how they were often believed to be the embodiment of the light. Jaesa scoffed and nearly threw the datapad away when something caught her eye. The book wasn't on soul bonds, rather how to corrupt them into what the book called a dark soul bond.</p><p>Intrigued she continued to read. If it was to be believed the soulbond enforced loyalty to each other, for if one were to die, so would the other. Jaesa smiled, she didn't want to rule by herself, but she didn't want to be watching her back either. According to the book, the soulbond brought the pair's ages together and would make the elder the same age as the younger, while both kept all memories, abilities, etc. Settling herself in her new quarters at her desk crossed her legs and began to dig into the new resources at her fingertips. Her new empire would make the current Sith Empire, and the Republic tremble in fear when it revealed itself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One: Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They belong to their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter One: Arrival</strong>
</p><p>It had been a couple of weeks since she departed for the primitive planet, during which time she had gained an appreciation of the Sith code, and practiced many different lightsaber techniques on training dummies and was now almost as proficient with a dual bladed lightsaber as a single. She had also taken the time to enjoy herself, at the expense of Vette, who she had taken to practicing force lightning on. Thanks to the bacta tanks Vette was always healed from the ordeal that she went through each night. She had also gone through the cargo hold more thoroughly and discovered several more collars, much like Vette’s, which she couldn’t wait to use on an unwilling victim.</p><p>“Mistress, we’ve dropped out of hyperspace.” Vette said in a timid voice.</p><p>“Ah, then I take it we have arrived at the planet I saw.” Jaesa said, “Take us to the system’s star, I will be there shortly. We have some bodies to dispose of, permanently.”</p><p>Vette shivered, but nodded and hurried to do Jaesa’s bidding.</p><p>Smirking, Jaesa walked towards the escape pod and opened it revealing the bodies of Quinn and Dannath as well as the heap of junk that was the protocol droid. Using the force, she hovered them through the ship and to the ship’s airlock. Opening the door, she shoved them out the door while still within the ship itself.</p><p>Closing the airlock door, she walked into the ship’s bridge to find Vette staring at the star through the window.</p><p>“Such a beautiful sight.” Vette mumbled to herself, before shrieking as Jaesa hit her with a few seconds of lightning from one hand. “What was that for?” she demanded.</p><p>“Becoming complacent.” Jaesa replied, “Dannath was far too lenient on you. However, unlike Dannath, I will reward good work.” Vette looked confused so she elaborated, “Work hard for me and there will be less punishment, and maybe eventually some freedoms given to you. On the other hand, become complacent, or actively work against my new empire and I’ll make death seem pleasant.”</p><p>“Freedom?” Vette asked, hopeful.</p><p>“I said some!” Jaesa snapped before softening her tone, “You will still serve my empire, but work hard and I will reward you. Just remember unlike Dannath, I can sense when you are being less than truthful with me. Now, turn us away from the star and decompress the airlock. We’ll let gravity send those idiots into the star.”</p><p>“Yes mistress.” Vette replied.</p><p>Jaesa smiled as she watched her former master, his captain, and his droid get disintegrated once they left the ship’s shields.</p><p>“Set a course back to the planet we arrived at, then you may go back to your quarters.” Jaesa ordered.</p><p>Vette brought the ship back to its arrival point and scampered out of the bridge. Smirking she let the force guide her movements as she brought the still cloaked ship into the planet’s atmosphere. A few minutes later she landed in a clearing of trees opposite a road.</p><p>Ordering Vette to remain on the ship, Jaesa lowered the ramp and set an encrypted short distance beacon at the base of the ship. Reaching out into the darkness with the force, she felt a faint connection coming from a row of primitive houses. Concentrating harder led her to a house with a door with the number 4 on it. Seeing no obvious panels to open the door she decided to simply kick it in. Lights immediately came on inside the house and a large fat man with a mustache started coming down the stairs with some sort of wooden bat, only half of it was missing.</p><p>Jaesa laughed at the sight, this primitive fool would learn soon enough that a wooden bat was nothing compared to the single-bladed lightsaber that was now always with her since it was far easier to conceal than the larger double-bladed design. She could feel the connection much stronger now, coming from a cupboard under the stairs. Her interest peaked, her supposed soul mate had hatred in spades and was as powerful as she was in the force.</p><p>However, she first had to deal with the pathetic waste of space lumbering towards her. Kicking the door back into place, well as much as was possible for a door that was hanging from a single remaining hinge, she simply waited at the door, folding her arms across her chest while tapping her foot impatiently.</p><p>“Hurry up will you, you incompetent oaf! It took me enough time to get here!” Jaesa said menacingly.</p><p>Bellowing in fury the oaf tried to charge down the stairs, tripped, and fell through the banister landing on his side causing Jaesa to snort in amusement.</p><p>“This is the best you can do?” she egged on, hoping he would take the bait.</p><p>The man did take the bait and charged at her swinging the bat only for her to effortlessly push him with the force into the dining area and through the table, breaking it. Summoning the bat with the force she stalked towards him. As he was sitting up groaning something about his head, she took out her lightsaber and casually cut his primitive weapon into multiple pieces leaving them hovering around her, then shooting them one after the other causing cuts to form as shards of the wood embedded themselves into his skin causing him to cry out in pain.</p><p>“Don’t kill him!” a voice rang out behind her, full of hatred.</p><p>She felt the connection even before she turned around and saw the boy who was five maybe six years old standing in the doorway of the cupboard under the stairs.</p><p>“Why?” Jaesa asked, “You want to do the honors?”</p><p>“I want to make him, and his family suffer for what they’ve done to me!” the boy retorted.</p><p>“What would you want to do to them?” Jaesa asked, “I mean, in your current state you couldn’t do much. Even without scanning you I can tell you are extremely malnourished and weak.”</p><p>“And what do you suggest I do about that?” the boy spat in reply.</p><p>“Come with me, and I will teach you the ways of the force.” Jaesa replied evenly.</p><p>“What, force me to be a slave for you instead!” he retorted.</p><p>"If I wanted to do that, I could choke you until you submitted, and you could do nothing about it." Jaesa said dismissively.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you?” the boy challenged.</p><p>"Because I want a partner, not a servant." Jaesa replied, "I can sense the connection between us." Seeing the look of realization in the boy’s eyes she pushed ahead, “You can sense it as well can’t you.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question, more of a statement and the boy could only nod.</p><p>"I saw you in a dream I had a couple of weeks ago." the boy admitted.</p><p>“You really are powerful for your age.” Jaesa said in awe, before turning to look up at top of the stairs and saying cruelly, "Now, why don't you two cowards come down the stairs, or would you rather me deal with you like me to deal with you as I dealt with him?"</p><p>A woman and child came creeping down the stairs. Waving her hand once they reached the bottom they collapsed.</p><p>“So, what do you say?” Jaesa asked.</p><p>“Well, it has to be better than staying here, but I don’t know your name.” the boy started.</p><p>"Ah, where are my manners?" Jaesa said, "I am Jaesa Willsaam."</p><p>“Harry Potter, and I accept.” the now identified Harry said.</p><p>Turning to the family of idiots, Jaesa waved her hand and said, “You will follow me and obey all my orders until I say otherwise.”</p><p>The idiots got up and followed Jaesa and Harry out the front door.</p><p>“Are we going to your house?” Harry asked.</p><p>“In a manner of speaking.” Jaesa replied, “It’s not a house, but it is where I currently live.”</p><p>“And?” Harry pressed.</p><p>"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so, for now, be patient." Jaesa retorted.</p><p>Half an hour later they arrived at the beacon.</p><p>“This is where you live? A park? That’s pathetic!” laughed Harry.</p><p>“We’ll see just how pathetic you think my home is in a minute.” Jaesa snapped back. Reaching out she pressed the button for the ramp to extend. Looking over her shoulder she said playfully “Coming?” Seeing Harry follow her she turned to the family of idiots and ordered them into the ship.</p><p>Raising the ramp she felt something brush past her and in a flash, a crimson blade had extended and revealed a filthy man screaming and holding his stump and looking in terror at the arm that had just moments ago been connected to his right arm.</p><p>“You should have known better than to try and sneak into someone’s home, but it’s too late for that now.” Turning to look over her shoulder she called out “Vette!”</p><p>“You called mistress?” Vette asked out of breath.</p><p>Jaesa smiled, “Put him in one of the escape pods.” Pondering for a moment, she reached into her robes and handing Vette her blasters, before saying “You may need these for him, just don’t kill him. He has information we need.”</p><p>“So, tell me, Harry, what were you doing in that cupboard?” Jaesa asked, getting the feeling she wouldn’t like the answer.</p><p>“It’s the bedroom my aunt and uncle so generously gave me, ever since I can remember. At least when they weren’t beating me.” Harry retorted, his words dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>“What!” Vette cried out, having just returned from putting their newest prisoner in one of the escape pods, “Even the Sith weren’t that cruel. Yes, they locked prisoners and slaves in cages and tortured us, but at least we could stand up in those cages.”</p><p>“Vette, go to the cargo hold and fetch three shock collars, along with nine controllers, three for each. We’re going to have ourselves a bit of fun, interrogating them.” Jaesa said.</p><p>“For once, you and I agree on something. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m actually looking forward to this.” Vette said as she walked off.</p><p>“Follow me, Harry, you’re in for a surprise. Remember when I told you that you wouldn’t believe me if I told you where I live?” Jaesa said looking at Harry as she led him to the bridge and sat in the pilot’s chair, seeing him nod she continued, “This isn’t a building, it’s a spaceship.”</p><p>Hearing his shocked response, she engaged the engines and took off from the planet, leaving the atmosphere far behind. Turning her chair towards him she said, “Still doubt that it's a spaceship?" Seeing Harry shake his head, she motioned for him to take the co-pilot seat. "Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but you are a lot more mature than I would have expected you to be at your age."</p><p>“Yeah? Well when you’re thrust into the welcoming arms of a family that act like a bunch of thugs, let’s just say I had to grow up real quick.” Harry said swiveling his seat to face her. “I also read a lot at school.”</p><p>“Not a lot of happy memories from school I imagine.” Jaesa replied.</p><p>“Only one, finding out my name." Harry said, seeing her questioning look he elaborated, "The Dursleys called me freak before I started going to school."</p><p>"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to read this in no time then." Jaesa said handing Harry the datapad that contained the information on soul bonds and corrupting them. “I will be in the lounge with Vette if you need help with something, or when you’re done.”</p><p>Harry barely noticed her leave the room.</p><p>“Mistress, I found something in the cargo hold that you may find useful for gathering information.” Vette said.</p><p>“Well, don’t keep me waiting Vette. Spit it out.” Jaesa replied.</p><p>“It’s, well it’s, well just look at it.” Vette said handing over what was obviously a ship component.</p><p>“What does it do?” Jaesa asked.</p><p>“It’s a highly advanced scanner. I've only ever seen pictures of one once and it was just a theory. According to what I read before I was imprisoned on Korriban, it scans and copies an entire planet for any books or data recording devices, whether they be paper or holographic storage." Vette said excitedly.</p><p>“So that’s how he did it.” Jaesa muttered.</p><p>“How who did what, mistress?” Vette asked.</p><p>“Normally I wouldn’t share this information with you, but as you are confined to the ship for the time being and you don’t have access to any ship systems, bar the essentials, I will tell you.” Jaesa said, “The former Lord Dannath copied hundreds of thousands of books, holocrons and who knows what else into data storage devices in the cargo hold.”</p><p>“But why keep it in there?” Vette pondered aloud.</p><p>“Think about it and you'll find the answer." Jaesa said. The last thing she needed was unintelligent servants.</p><p>With a wave of her hand, the Dursleys were freed from her orders.</p><p>“What the, how the hell, YOU!” the adult male Dursley spluttered, “How did we get here?”</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah. Remember this device?” Jaesa asked in a playful tone. Oh, how she loved the looks of fear that it inspired in the Dursley’s faces as they clearly recalled what it was capable of. “Well then, you three, are going to do as I say.” Stopping she looked as though she were pondering something, then continued, “We can see how long it takes me to chop you into tiny pieces.” Seeing them shake their heads she motioned for them to walk down the corridor in front of her towards the aft escape pod, and when they arrived, she pressed the button on the wall to open it and hissed “In!”</p><p>“Who?” the woman asked nervously.</p><p>“All of you!” Jaesa snarled in response.</p><p>“But it’s too small for all three of us.” the child whined.</p><p>“Kind of puts Harry’s situation into perspective doesn’t it?” Jaesa replied as she kicked the wife in the leg forcing her into the pod. She then levitated her fat husband in and dropped him on top of the woman causing her to scream in pain. Shoving the kid inside, she had Vette who had followed behind her give them each a shock collar, not that the Dursleys realized what it was. The Dursleys were too afraid to misbehave and attached the shock collars to their necks. Jaesa grinned as she watched them scream as the collars melded themselves to their flesh. Closing the door Jaesa turned to Vette and took a shock remote from the husband and wife's collars each and put her hands behind her back shifting the two controllers between both hands. She then said, "Pick a hand, Vette."</p><p>Vette was still too angry at what she had heard they had done to the kid they now had aboard and spat “Left.”</p><p>Jaesa tossed the left remote to Vette and said, “Shock the collar for a few seconds.” They were soon rewarded with a feminine shrieking coming through the thick walls. Jaesa looked appraisingly at Vette, before returning to the lounge just as Harry came in.</p><p>“Who screamed?” Harry asked not seeming to care much.</p><p>“Your bitch of an aunt.” Vette said gleefully. She had only ever been on the receiving end of the shock collar. Having used it herself now she was looking forward to the next time.</p><p>“Did you understand everything that the ritual entails?” Jaesa asked Harry.</p><p>“Yeah, before tonight I wouldn’t have believed it but now, seeing what you did to my uncle with your mind.” Harry said trailing off in thought.</p><p>“Great then we can do the ritual to finalize and corrupt the connection we share, and then we can interrogate your family and the one-handed intruder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two: Bonding Over Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They belong to their respective owners.<br/>A/N: In this fanfiction, the most that the dark side affects the user is yellow eyes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Two: Bonding Over Darkness</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry and Jaesa were sat in Jaesa’s quarters. As the ritual required, there was no light to be seen in the entire room. The two suddenly began chanting.</p>
<p>“Mes Mezdi Irus' Askal.</p>
<p> Jena'tes reveals Midwan.</p>
<p> Is Jena'tes Mes Aras Midwanas.</p>
<p> Is Jena'tes Mes Aras Xunj'tis.</p>
<p> Is Jena'tes Tave Jivanikas iv Sis Rysys iv Irus' Kia Jena'tes Kash Kuplah.”</p>
<p>(We leave light behind.</p>
<p>Darkness reveals power.</p>
<p>In darkness we are powerful.</p>
<p>In darkness we are united.</p>
<p>In darkness the corruption of this bond of light is complete.)</p>
<p>With the final verse said the room was filled with an eerie dark red glow as something within Harry’s scar tried to escape, however using his newfound knowledge and power he had gained from his bond with Jaesa, he hungrily devoured its life essence, healing his body of some of its malnourishment. It wasn’t a one-way road with the bond however, she like him now had access to all his knowledge and power, making them quite possibly the most powerful force users in the galaxy, and just like the datapad had said, she was now six years old, just like Harry.</p>
<p>“I assume you know what a bacta tank is now?” Jaesa asked, seeing him concentrate for a moment and then nod she continued, “I want you to go in there for an hour, that should heal the injuries you sustained from the Dursleys.</p>
<p>Nodding in acceptance he opened the door and walked past a shocked Vette, who had not expected to see Harry’s eyes change color so quickly. Knocking on the door and hearing Jaesa grant her entry, she walked into her mistress’ quarters.</p>
<p>“Mistress, may I ask a question about Harry?” Vette asked in a respectful tone, still getting used to seeing her mistress as a child.</p>
<p>“We are bound now Vette, he is your master, just as I am your mistress!” Jaesa snapped.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry mistress.” Vette whimpered.</p>
<p>“Apology accepted, don’t let it happen again. Now, ask your question.” Jaesa said softly causing Vette to shiver.</p>
<p>“Why are master’s eyes already yellow, I thought it took a lot of darkness to start altering your features.” Vette said.</p>
<p>“He devoured a soul without any instruction from me.” Jaesa said proudly, “It was embedded in that scar of his.”</p>
<p>“So that was the screaming I could hear.” Vette trailed off, slightly disturbed by her feelings, but also feeling excited. Hearing those screams had almost been like music for her to listen to. If she was honest with herself, she wished that she was in there to see it personally.</p>
<p>“Continue on this path that you are walking Vette, and you will have a bright future ahead of you.” Jaesa said knowingly as she swept past Vette.</p>
<p>Suddenly Vette screamed in pain, confusing Jaesa, as she had done nothing to her knowledge to cause Vette harm, at least on this occasion. Turning around she saw something truly shocking. Dark force energy was sucking itself into Vette, lifting her off the ground, and looking almost as if blood was sucking itself into her body. What was more Jaesa could sense Vette’s force sensitivity increasing, and then it was over. Vette dropped to the floor, panting hard.</p>
<p>“What happened to me?” Vette asked, before adding a fearful “Mistress.”</p>
<p>“You seem to have absorbed the left-over force energy from that soul absorption. From what I can tell you are about as powerful as an average sith lord now. But I don’t understand how.” seeing Vette’s confusion Jaesa elaborated. “I read some accounts of sith who increased their power by absorbing souls, but for a non-sensitive to do this is unheard of. For this to increase not only your power but your sensitivity to the force should have been impossible.”</p>
<p>“Unless…” Vette trailed off.</p>
<p>“Speak freely Vette.” Jaesa said.</p>
<p>“Well, from your description, it sounds more like the scar was a vessel for the soul, but it almost felt as if the energy coming into me was broken somehow.” Vette said.</p>
<p>“Yes, the stream of force energy did stop.” Jaesa said, beginning to wonder if this was causing Vette to lose her memory.</p>
<p>“No, I mean the energy felt broken as it was entering me. Almost as if it was…” Vette trailed off again before asking, “Is it possible to split your soul in two?”</p>
<p>Jaesa felt as if she had been slapped in the face. Who would be desperate enough to split their soul apart?</p>
<p>“To my knowledge, it’s never been done before.” Jaesa said.</p>
<p>“But that’s just it, you said your knowledge. We’re at what is considered a primitive planet. Isn’t it possible that they use the force differently?” Vette pushed.</p>
<p>Jaesa paused, “You may be on to something. We’ll run a full diagnostic on that scanner you found. If it’s clean and safe to use, then I want you to connect it up and I’ll scan the planet below. Continue to serve me well, and I might decide to teach you some things regarding the force.” She then smiled to herself, <em>it would be entertaining if that connection faded, watching it get harder and harder to use the force.</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>One Hour Later</strong>
</p>
<p>Jaesa walked into the medical bay to see that Harry’s scarring, which she had picked up on when the bond was formed, had completely healed, she then turned on her heel and walked back out to watch the diagnostics. A kinder person may have thought this cruel, but she would be training Harry in the ways of the Sith. He may have her knowledge and power, but he needed everything to be instinctual and flow with the force. They were, after all, implementing an invasion of this planet, oddly named by the locals as Earth.</p>
<p>Walking back to Vette she looked at the diagnostics to see that they had just completed.</p>
<p>“Hook it up to the ship scanners.” Jaesa ordered.</p>
<p>“Yes, mistress.” Vette said as she left.</p>
<p>As Vette left the bridge Jaesa looked at the scanners which had been scanning the system they were in for kyber crystals. Surprisingly the asteroid field in the system was full of them. Kyber crystals were supposed to be rare. Fortunately, there were up-to-date space suits onboard which would allow Harry to mine his crystals. She did not intend for him to be limited to one form of lightsaber combat, but rather learn all of them. His lightsaber would be like the one she was designing, a dual saber that twisted in the middle to separate into two blades but with the size advantages of the smaller single blade, a design she intended to use as well. Looking up from her thoughts, Jaesa saw Harry grumbling about something.</p>
<p>“You said something?” Jaesa asked.</p>
<p>“You could have helped me.” Harry grumbled.</p>
<p>“You are perfectly capable of doing it yourself. Just because we are bonded to each other, doesn’t mean that I will let you become lazy. My predecessor was lazy, arrogant, and I killed him.” Jaesa said coldly, “Your life is now tied to mine, as mine is to yours, if either of us become lazy or overconfident we will bring the other down with us!”</p>
<p>“Fine, what are you doing anyway?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“Waiting for Jaesa to finish installing a scanner that my predecessor had.” Jaesa said, “It scans and makes holographic copies of every book and data recording devices on a planet.”</p>
<p>“And because we share all our knowledge for whatever we learn the other does as well.” Harry finished grinning.</p>
<p>“It’s installed master, mistress.” Vette said bowing.</p>
<p>“Begin the scan and then bring the spy here.” Jaesa commanded settling down on the couch and patting the seat next to her for Harry to join her. Moments later the spy was brought before them. Getting up and pacing back and forth in front of the prisoner before saying “What is your name and why were you following us?”</p>
<p>“Mundungus Fletcher and I ain’t tellin you nothin more! Let me go!” Fletcher shouted.</p>
<p>Vette snorted, “Given what Jaesa did to you when you came on board, what makes you think you are in a position to bargain?”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Jaesa said before licking her lips, “Harry I want you to practice force lightning on him. Do try not to kill him, we want information, and possibly a training dummy for you to use after the interrogation.</p>
<p>Harry turned to Vette, who tensed thinking he was going to practice on her first. However, he simply ordered her to fetch the Dursleys. After all, he wanted them cowering in fear at his new power. To his satisfaction, Jaesa was grinning wickedly at his decision. When Vette returned with the Dursleys she sat back to watch, as she saw it, Harry’s first test in the use of the force.</p>
<p>Grinning, Harry raised his hand and a bolt of blue lightning shot out striking the man in his rather large stomach.</p>
<p>“Care to tell us why you were following us now?” Harry asked coldly.</p>
<p>“I was tasked by Albus Dumbledore with making sure that the Dursleys didn’t kill the stupid boy. Without him, we don’t get access to the Potter vaults at Gringotts.” Fletcher screamed in pain, forgetting he was talking to the boy in question.</p>
<p>“See!” his uncle shouted gleefully, “Even your kind don’t want you!”</p>
<p>“Vette?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master?” Vette replied.</p>
<p>“Shock his son’s collar till he is unconscious.” Harry sneered.</p>
<p>“Right away, Master.” Vette said, eager to prove herself. As she watched the man’s son writhe in pain, she realized she felt no remorse, and it felt good to her. For the first time, she was starting to understand the sith. If this was the start of what it took to become one, then so be it.</p>
<p>“Do you now understand how little power you four have here?” Jaesa asked softly, taking great pleasure in the shivers it sent into their conscious prisoners.</p>
<p>“I doubt this thief would be missed if we killed him.” Vette said motioning at Fletcher.</p>
<p>“What makes you say he’s a thief?” Harry asked curiously.</p>
<p>“I went through the belongings he had on his person, Master.” Vette said, “There were a lot of things with different names on them, some having blood on.”</p>
<p>There was a beeping sound and Vette ran over to a computer console.</p>
<p>“The scan has finished it’s sweep Mistress.” Vette said.</p>
<p>Sweeping behind her to have a look at the screen, Jaesa reached out and stopped the list from scrolling down as it landed on a book titled Deadly Oaths. Transferring it to a datapad she flicked through the book and smiled as she looked at the instructions. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, she scribbled down a paragraph on the sheet of paper, drew a line below it, and covered the writing up with another sheet of paper. Grabbing a vibroblade from the former captain’s belongings she made a cut large enough for blood to flow through on Fletcher’s thumb causing him to scream in agony.</p>
<p>Igniting her lightsaber, she asked him, “Well it seems we have a new use for you. You remember this weapon?” Seeing him nod shakily, she continued, “You will smear your blood above the line on the sheet of paper, or I will start hacking your limbs off one by one until you do.”</p>
<p>Shakily the man complied and promptly fell over dead, causing Jaesa to grin evilly.</p>
<p>“What happened to him, Mistress?” Vette asked checking for his nonexistent pulse.</p>
<p>“I wanted to try out something from the book.” Jaesa said pointing to the datapad, “This proves that it is correct. The oath when written like it was in his case, takes the life force of the signer, using the blood as the identifier.” Jaesa then removed the sheet of paper for them to read.</p>
<p>The person giving the blood takes the following oath with his life force as payment if broken.</p>
<p>The oath-taker never followed Jaesa Willsaam.</p>
<p>“So, Vette, how would you like to become a sith?” Jaesa asked, grinning when Vette started nodding eagerly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three: Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They belong to their respective owners.</p><p>A/N: This takes place just under two years later. I am not going to be covering Vette's training in great detail, however, there will be flashbacks and references on occasion throughout this story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Three: Preparations</strong>
</p><p>Jaesa glanced up as Harry and Vette danced around each other, their crimson blades twirling around each other. It was just under two years since Vette had taken what they were now referring to as the blood oath. Vette was progressing well, but Harry, his movements had gotten so fast that Vette didn’t last long in these training battles.</p><p>Vette glared hatefully at Harry, her yellow eyes boring into his. Jaesa had told them that they were only allowed to use the single blade in this scenario, to simulate losing the other half of the blade. It had taken them months to figure out the intricacies of Jaesa's planned lightsaber. While they had mined their crystals initially, they soon grew tired of constantly mining and turned to a different form of mining. While they didn't have any droids, they did have three people they could force to mine for them. If they didn't mine they didn't get food or water. In the end, they managed to figure out a way to get the components to fold up inside the bottom of the lightsaber, resulting in a slightly longer handle than normal, but still easily concealable.</p><p>Jaesa was currently perusing a datapad, occasionally dodging the pieces of the room being flung at each other as the two fought. She knew she and Harry would be returning to Earth tomorrow. They had to set up a base of operations in preparation for their letters of acceptance to this Hogwarts School. Their priority was figuring out a way to make their eyes look normal. This datapad showed a way of altering the color of the iris. It looked like it didn’t require much power. Hearing Vette gasp in pain, Jaesa looked up to see Vette with a burn on her arm from where the lightsaber had hit her. If this wasn’t a training session, the lightsaber would have gone through her arm.</p><p>“Well done Vette.” Jaesa said standing up, “You have come a long way in the past year, as is evident by how long you are surviving in your duels against Harry.”</p><p>Panting, Vette bowed and said, "Thank you, master."</p><p>“Bring Petunia Dursley here.” Jaesa commanded, “I require a test subject.”</p><p>Vette grinned viciously, despite her pain, as she walked over to the escape pod that had become the Dursley's permanent residence. Ever since she had become an apprentice, she no longer feared one of her masters requiring a test subject. On the contrary, she eagerly anticipated it. Opening the door she roughly pulled Harry’s aunt out of the pod, delivering a vicious kick to Dudley's arm as he tried to escape as well, he really should have learned his lesson after a year. Petunia walked in front of Jaesa, knowing it was pointless in resisting. That path only led to more pain.</p><p>“Allow me to help you, bitch.” was all the warning Petunia received before she was hurled into the cargo hold in front of a waiting Jaesa and Harry.</p><p>Not wanting to miss out on a chance to inflict pain on his aunt Harry stepped forward to cast lightning on her when Jaesa stopped him saying, "I need her still for this to work. As far as I can tell accuracy is the most important thing in this so-called spell."</p><p>Concentrating, Jaesa pointed her hand at Petunia’s face and focused on making the force change her eye color to brown. Continuing to practice Jaesa forced Petunia’s eyes to circulate through different colors until she felt she had the ability down. Looking down at Petunia she held out four fingers and asked, "How many fingers am I holding up?"</p><p>“Four.” Petunia whimpered, still expecting to be caused more pain.</p><p>Jaesa repeated the exercise multiple times to make sure that Petunia wasn’t just getting lucky. Harry and Vette then took turns mastering the ability and testing her. Finishing with her Harry turned both her eyes yellow, before returning her to the escape pod and shoving her in, smirking at the screams of terror from the pod’s two other inhabitants at Harry’s change to her appearance. Returning to the cargo bay Vette brought up the image from the hidden camera in the escape pod.</p><p>Turning to Harry she asked, “Want to mess with their heads a little?”</p><p>"That was the whole reason I turned her eyes yellow in the first place." Harry said grinning maliciously as he picked up his uncle and cousin's collar remotes and activated them. Leaning back in his chair, listening to their screaming and hurling threats at his aunt, he looked over at Jaesa and asked, “So are we going to this Diagon Alley place tomorrow then?”</p><p>Jaesa nodded taking a sip from her drink before saying, “We need to find out about this world, and not all of it can be found in books.” Getting up for their bedroom she said, "Try not to stay up too late, we will need to be up early tomorrow.”</p><p>
  <strong>The Next Morning</strong>
</p><p>Vette maneuvered the ship over the alley, just high enough that the engines didn't make a sound over the crowded alleyway, but low enough that Jaesa and Harry could jump down without injury. Jumping onto a roof and down into a dark side alley they walked out into the main road. Both had the hoods of their black sith robes up. It didn’t take long to spot Gringotts Bank. Upon reaching it they saw words engraved above the door.</p><p>“Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed for those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there.” Harry muttered lowering his hood.</p><p>“Sounds more like a challenge than a threat to me.” Jaesa smirked also lowering her hood.</p><p>Entering the bank they walked up to a line for what was marked as tellers. After fifteen minutes of waiting, they finally got to the front of the queue.</p><p>“Yes, what do you want?” the goblin asked in a bored tone.</p><p>“We need to speak to this bank about the Potter vaults.” Jaesa said.</p><p>The goblin snorted in return, "Neither of you is Harry Potter, you are a girl, and you, boy, don't have the scar. Run along now before I call bank security."</p><p>Harry stepped forward and snarled, "I am Harry Potter and am prepared to take a blood oath to prove it if necessary.”</p><p>“Well this should be entertaining, I will take you to the goblin who oversees the Potter accounts, there we will see if you are who you say you are.” the goblin said, grinning viciously as he led them down the corridors. When the goblin opened a door he simply said “In.”</p><p>Looking into the room they saw a desk with another goblin sitting at a finely crafted desk. Walking in the goblin followed them, closed, and locked the door behind him.</p><p>“Why are you disturbing me from my work?” the goblin at the desk asked.</p><p>“The boy claims to be Harry Potter, but doesn’t have the scar.” the other goblin said.</p><p>“Get out.” the goblin at the desk said to the other goblin, before turning to Harry and Jaesa. "I apologize on behalf of Gringotts Bank, he acted in an unprofessional manner. Now if you will put a drop of blood on this parchment, we shall verify your identity."</p><p>Harry looked at Jaesa, who nodded, and slit his thumb above the parchment, before effortlessly healing it. When the single drop of blood hit the parchment it was absorbed and started spreading across the page. Once the entire page was soaked in Harry’s blood it started to recede leaving behind letters written in blood.</p><p>Birth Name: Harry Potter</p><p>Status: Emancipated via soulbond</p><p>Mother: Lilly Potter née Evans</p><p>Father: James Potter</p><p>Godfather: Sirius Black</p><p>Godmother: Amelia Bones</p><p>Spouse: Jaesa Potter née Willsaam, through soulbond</p><p>Children: None</p><p>Marriage Contracts: Ginevra Weasley, rendered void through soulbond, created illegally</p><p>House Lordships Available: Potter, Black (Godfather), Peverell (Father), Slytherin (Mother, Right of Conquest, Ring Location Unknown)</p><p>Properties: Potter Manor (A small island in the North Sea located at 56<sup>o</sup> 42’ 26.715” N, 2<sup>o</sup> 37’ 12.7308” E), Black Family Home (12 Grimmauld Place, Islington, London)</p><p>Vaults: Main Potter Vaults, Harry Potter’s Trust Vault, Main Black Vaults, Main Peverell Vaults</p><p>Jaesa's eyes narrowed at seeing the line about marriage contracts. Her parents had tried to do something similar, all to align themselves with House Organa. While the Jedi had freed her from that fate, it was simply exchanging one master for another, same with Dannath.</p><p>“What options are available for compensation in terms of this illegal marriage contract?” Jaesa ground out.</p><p>"The injured party, in other words, you two, can either claim money, or the life of the one who was supposed to be bound in the contract. In this case Ginevra Weasley. You would have to go to their home, with the contract which we can supply for you. I will write it down the location for you now." the goblin said while thinking inwardly that he wouldn't want to be anywhere near this when it went down.</p><p>“How do we access the vaults?” Harry asked.</p><p>"With your keys…" the goblin trailed off realizing that they wouldn't have the keys due to their age, "Of course you wouldn't have them, I will have the old ones destroyed and new ones created."</p><p>“Thank you, although we will need the address in coordinate form.” Harry said nodding at the goblin.</p><p>Once the goblin was out of the room, Jaesa rubbed her forehead, the designated signal that one of them had picked up on something and they should remain quiet for the time being.</p><p>The goblin took fifteen minutes to return with the keys, location, and the contract. The goblin then returned them to the entrance as they were in no rush to buy anything as they would check the two locations before making any decisions on what was needed. Returning to the dark alley and jumping onto a roof they signaled Vette and jumped on board using the force to detect the ship's ramp.</p><p>"Where are we going now, master?" Vette shouted from the pilot’s seat.</p><p>“Just take us back into space for now Vette.” Jaesa snapped back, still angry about the contract.</p><p>“Jaesa, what do you think about promoting Vette?” Harry asked quietly.</p><p>We’ve taught her everything we know, I assume you have a reason?” Jaesa asked equally as quiet.</p><p>"I was thinking, it's not really the kid's fault regarding the contract.” Harry started to say before being cut off by Jaesa.</p><p>“You’re going soft!” Jaesa scoffed, looking at Harry with a scowl.</p><p>“Like hell I am” Harry retorted, “I care about getting our empire started, and we could gain a potent ally in this girl, if we handle her right. I also want to take revenge on her parents. Something they will not see the full ramifications of until it is too late.”</p><p>“You mean turn her against her parents?” Jaesa asked glancing down at the parchment. It did in fact list both the girl’s parents.</p><p>“Exactly, and I think Vette should be her master.” Harry said, “She was a slave once and this girl will probably connect with that.”</p><p>Jaesa nodded and gestured to the cockpit. Walking in she handed the coordinates to Vette and ordered her to land a short distance away from them. It took them a few short minutes to touch down still cloaked.</p><p>“Vette, meet us in the officer’s quarters in five minutes.” Jaesa barked out suddenly, startling the twilek.</p><p>Vette gulped and nodded as the two walked out. She hurried through the shutdown sequence, all the while running the day’s events through her head in search of what she did wrong. The two times she had been inside those quarters previously were when she had done something wrong, once she had gotten careless and let her guard down, the one time she had gotten Harry cornered in a duel. The other time had been when she was practicing her stealth techniques and kept getting distracted. Both times she had been punished severely for her lack of discipline. Since those early mistakes, she had thrown herself into her studies and gained an iron will, never letting her guard down. Both were painful, but valuable lessons on the importance of one's surroundings, and discipline. If it had been a real combat situation she would likely have been dead.</p><p>Preparing herself for what she knew to be coming, she entered the quarters and knelt on one knee, before saying, "Masters, I apologize, but I do not know what I have done wrong to anger you. I willingly submit myself for punishment.” She wasn’t prepared for what happened next.</p><p>Harry stepped forward and said in a hard voice, “You are no longer an apprentice Vette.”</p><p>“Master?” Vette asked, now worried they were throwing her out of the order to be a slave again.</p><p>Jaesa smirked, “You should have seen your face, Marauder Vette.”</p><p>"Thank you, masters.” Vette said relieved.</p><p>"You have a new task, Vette." Jaesa continued, “We are picking up a young girl who was subjected to an illegal marriage contract that was set up between Harry and the girl by her parents and an Albus Dumbledore. Your task is to convince her to become your apprentice.”</p><p>“With pleasure Master.” Vette replied getting up to go to her quarters.</p><p>"Where are you going, Vette?" Harry asked.</p><p>“My quarters Master.” Vette replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“You should probably do that.” Jaesa said, before elaborating, “You should move your things in here. This room will be your ship quarters from now on.”</p><p>“Thank you Master.” Vette said bowing respectfully before making her way to her old quarters.</p><p>Harry looked at Jaesa for a moment before offering an arm and asking, “Shall we?”</p><p>Jaesa nodded and the two started walking towards the exit ramp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Next time we will see what happens at the burrow. Hope you enjoyed and am curious as to what house you think Jaesa and Harry will be in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four: Vette’s Judgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Four: Vette’s Judgement</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry and Jaesa traveled silently through the forest glancing down at their datapads making sure they were going in the right direction but never talking. They were using the force to mask their presence. It took two hours to reach the edge of the forest, but when they emerged, they saw a bizarrely designed house. It looked like two separate buildings had been combined with another plopped-on top of the smaller side.</p>
<p>Detecting no wards, they ghosted to the side of the house that was facing the forest. A look inside showed a family of nine sitting around a badly beaten rectangular table. The family consisted of a man and woman at either end of the table. Along the longer edges of the table were six boys and a girl. All of them had ginger hair and were eating a small meal.</p>
<p>Looking at each other Harry signed for Jaesa to enter from the front while he would enter from the back. After setting their commlinks to sync with a countdown on her datapad, Harry was moving to the back door. Upon receiving the signal that he was in position Jaesa started a three-second countdown. With a beep from her commlink, Jaesa kicked the door in. Simultaneously she heard Harry doing the same to the other door. Within seconds of entering Jaesa had manipulated the clothes and tablecloth into makeshift ropes pinning the entire family to their seats.</p>
<p>“The rest of the house is clear.” Harry announced in an intimidating voice as he stepped inside the room.</p>
<p>“I demand you let us go! You have no ri…” The woman started to shout before another piece of clothing found itself stuffed inside her mouth, effectively putting a stop to her high-pitched screeching.</p>
<p>“According to your laws, we have every right!” Jaesa snarled brandishing the contract. The man and woman’s skin paled considerably when they saw the marriage contract.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s right, and we are here to exact payment in the form of one Ginevra Weasley.” Harry stated coldly. Seeing the younger children’s eyes dart quickly to the girl at the table Harry smirked saying, “Ah, Ginevra Weasley I assume. I will take you to your room to retrieve your belongings. Your new master may allow you to return eventually, although it will not be for a long time.”</p>
<p>Jaesa let go of the control she was exerting on the younger girl’s bindings. Not giving the girl a chance to run Harry put a hand on her shoulder. The girl tried to scramble away, causing Harry to dig his fingers in harder.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you to go over the contract with them.” Harry told Jaesa before turning around and pushing Ginevra towards the stairs.</p>
<p>When she reached her room, Harry stopped her from going in, something felt off in the room. Reaching out his senses he quickly found the source. All the clothes had tracking charms on them. Oddly enough the clothes that she was wearing had no such charm.</p>
<p>“Those clothes you are wearing, how long since you bought them?” Harry asked coldly.</p>
<p>“A few hours ago, why?” the girl asked, feeling intimidated by the stranger.</p>
<p>“Figures, leave all your clothes, bar what you’re wearing here. I won’t have the embedded tracking charms allowing your parents to see where you are.” Harry sneered.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, downstairs Jaesa was going over the terms for the contract, “The terms are non-negotiable. You will make no attempts to find Ginevra Weasley’s location. That includes places of residence and current location, nor contact anyone else using any method of communication to have them do the same, including using code phrases. In exchange for this, we will not demand the additional fines to be leveled against you. However, if we find out that you have broken the terms of this contract, these fines will be demanded in full.” Jaesa paused, taking a sip from her flask before asking, “Are these terms acceptable, or shall we demand the fines as well?”</p>
<p>“Yes, these terms are acceptable.” the Weasley father said, “If this is what it takes, then take her.” The mother, although still gagged, nodded eagerly in agreement.</p>
<p>Jaesa smirked inwardly as she heard a gasp from behind her. Unknowingly, these fools were most likely creating the foundations of their demise. Regardless, it would soon be in Vette’s hands. They would either have a new sith, or a new slave. Either way, Ginevra would be signing a contract herself, binding her to the empire. It didn’t take long for the mother and father to sign the contract and before long they were rebound in their chairs. When all was done Jaesa pushed Ginevra out the door.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Two Hours Later</strong>
</p>
<p>The group of three had been trekking through the forest for a while, doubling back now and then. Harry glanced back, scanning their surroundings for any sign of pursuit. It was clear Ginevra was tired, and if her face was anything to go by, angry. One thing was certain, the girl was reasonably powerful, just under where Vette stood on the power scale. The question that remained, however, was she willing to be trained. It was another half an hour later that they finally reached the cloaked ship’s location.</p>
<p>Harry lowered the ramp and said to Ginevra, “Walk up the ramp. Your new master awaits.”</p>
<p>Tentatively she walked up the ramp, only to shriek at the sight of Vette.</p>
<p>“This the girl?” Vette asked, inclining her head to Jaesa and Harry who nodded. Vette merely smirked as she remembered the test she had prepared for the girl. Raising her hand, she curled it into a fist choking Ginevra as the girl struggled against the invisible force stopping her from breathing and eventually passed out. When she came to, she was in a small clearing, alone, and judging from the sky it was almost night. Feeling oddly rejuvenated after the long hike she had been forced to undertake she stood up.</p>
<p>“Hello?” she called out.</p>
<p>There was no answer.</p>
<p>“Great, they’ve left me here to die.” she thought bitterly, “If I can just find a town then I’ll be free.”</p>
<p>Following the trail as best as she could, the girl soon came upon what her father described as a muggle torch. Looking the cylindrical device over, she found a button on the side, and remembering her father shining the light in her face pointed the flat end away from her. Instead of the light she expected, a blood-red beam of light extended from the flat part with a hiss, illuminating part of the trail. She dropped it in shock. That shock was further increased when instead of not only passing through a rock it also cleaved it in half. Carefully picking the weapon up she headed down the trail and into a forest, happy to have some light. Hearing something move behind her she looked behind her to see what looked like some sort of large worm with arms and many rows of sharp teeth lunging at her. Clumsily swiping at the creature, she was rewarded with its head dropping to the floor, it’s neck glowing orange.</p>
<p>Deciding the forest was too dangerous to carry on, the girl decided to take practice swings at different objects to get a feel for the weapon. The first thing she noticed was that the blade didn’t seem to weigh anything, or at least was so light that it couldn’t be felt. She didn’t know how long she stood there practicing, but eventually, she felt somewhat confident she could defend herself against the animals in the forest.</p>
<p>Oddly enough she didn’t encounter many more animals once she started moving again. That is until she started at a crack. Looking down she found that she had stepped on one of many animal bones that littered the path up ahead. Knowing the only way to go back was to the clearing she pressed on trying to tread on as few bones as possible. Every crack seemed to make her jumpier and jumpier until at last, she stumbled upon a cave. Carefully looking into the cave, she heard a loud explosion from above, she darted into the cave looking back just in time to see massive boulders falling in front of the entrance. Cursing her luck, she moved further into the cave raising her blade higher to illuminate more of the cave. After following the cave through many winding passages, she came across a metal door. Seeing no way to open it she tried using the blade to cut a hole and to her satisfaction, she was able to cut a hole in the door big enough for her to fit through.</p>
<p>On the other side, she found a wide corridor with dark grey metal walls. Deactivating the weapon with a hiss she kept it in her hand as she cautiously moved forward. Hearing movement she hid inside one of two alcoves only for a door to seal her inside. The alcove that she thought would be safe started moving up. After a few minutes, the alcove stopped moving the doors opened to reveal the stormy sky. Two pig-like creatures pulled her out of the alcove before she impaled one in the chest with the blade of light. Turning to the other one she stepped backward as it ran at her raising its axe to strike at her. She tried to raise her blade to deflect it but had forgotten to take into account the fact that it would cut the axe head off of the weapon causing it to graze her left cheek drawing blood. Angered, she swung the weapon at the creature’s head cutting half of it off, but not before she was pushed into the courtyard and away from safety as a transparent blue barrier materialized in front of it blocking her only exit.</p>
<p>Loud laughter reverberated all around her as she attempted to penetrate the blue barrier with her blade only for it to violently be knocked out of her hand. Rushing over to it as it rolled away, she snatched it back up looking around as more of the blue barriers materialized surrounding her completely.</p>
<p>“Hmm.” said a deep voice emanating from a transparent blue worm that was flickering, then laughed as the girl tried to cut through him with her blade. “Feisty aren’t you, little girl. Let’s see how resistant you are after my beasts deal with you.” As he said that she saw a hole open in the barrier of the circular open room she found herself in. The creature was silhouetted against the barrier until it was briefly lit by lightning, long enough for the girl to see its massive claws and mouth full of teeth towering above her. “I do hope you enjoy my Rancor, if you hadn’t been so feisty, I might have kept you as a slave, but you’re hardly worth the effort.”</p>
<p>With that, the blue worm disappeared, and the rancor charged at her. Remembering her older brothers mentioning something about large creatures having a hard time turning quickly, she waited until the last moment and dashed to the side. As the creature’s clawed hand rushed to meet her. Throwing herself down to the floor she let her momentum carry herself past the creature’s arm and tried to stand up. Slipping a couple of times, she still had enough time to run up to its leg and swing the blade through it. As the creature tumbled onto its side she rushed to where its head was and started trying to hack it’s head off. In response, the rancor swatted her away and into the blue barrier with such speed that she momentarily blacked out on impact.</p>
<p>When she came to the rancor was crawling its way towards her. Scrambling to her feet she grabbed the blade lying near her and ran behind it chopping one of its arms off, before doing the same to the other arm, and finally hacking its head off. Wiping her forehead of sweat and rain she saw a shallow cut along her stomach. Touching it briefly caused a stinging sensation, however, she didn’t have time to ponder this as more creatures entered the room.</p>
<p>Two feline creatures stalked around her. They had wide jaws and rat-like tails. They both took up positions opposite each other and got ready to pounce. Just as they did, she ducked causing them to hit each other. However, as they fell one of them clawed at her back opening a deep gash causing her to scream in pain, collapsing beside the two injured cats.</p>
<p>“If I am to die, I’ll at least take your pets with me!” she spat hatefully as she used the last of her strength to cut the two cats in half.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Four Hours Earlier</strong>
</p>
<p>“Do you mind telling us why you just made your potential apprentice fall unconscious?” Jaesa asked with a definite edge in her voice.</p>
<p>“Because she wouldn’t take the test seriously enough if I simply put her in it.” Vette replied respectfully as she levitated the girl to her room. Inside connected to the wall was a helmet with a multitude of wires connected to it.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that one of those virtual entertainment programs you told me about Jaesa?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“It is indeed, although I still find myself wondering what use it could be.” Jaesa said.</p>
<p>“I modified and reprogrammed it so that it would inflict appropriate pain to the user for injuries. I also made a test program that ends with an arena of sorts that will keep sending creatures to face the girl until she is defeated.” Vette said noting with satisfaction the twin grins being directed towards her creation.</p>
<p>“What are you arming her with?” Jaesa asked.</p>
<p>“A single-bladed lightsaber.” Vette replied hooking the girl into the device, “If she misses it, there are several more places where she can pick one up. If she fails to do so by the last opportunity, then she will automatically fail and be ejected.”</p>
<p>Sitting down in a chair in front of her monitor she summoned a chair for Harry and Vette to watch the display as it flickered to life showing the girl in the chair.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Present Time</strong>
</p>
<p>Harry looked at Jaesa, who nodded and said “Well if you want her as an apprentice then convince her.</p>
<p>Jaesa rose and tossed a datapad at Vette who looked at it questioningly. “Information on the girl.” was all she said.</p>
<p>“She will become my apprentice or become a slave.” Vette said, “Those are her only options.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: So, there we have it, Ginny’s test. I wonder how many of you figured out what had happened to Ginny. Next time we see Ginny’s reaction.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five: Forging Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars. They belong to their respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Five: Forging Ahead</strong>
</p>
<p>Vette looked down at the girl struggling in her restraints before saying, “You are at a crossroad, Ginevra. Both paths lead to pain but one path’s pain will be overcome if you are strong. The other path will lead to your slow torturous death. Which will you choose? A path to power, or a path to slavery?”</p>
<p>Inside Vette was cackling at the girl. Even before Ginevra spoke, she knew what path she would take. Her line about a slow torturous death easily making her decision.</p>
<p>“You mean magic?” the girl asked.</p>
<p>Vette scoffed, “Magic? Magic is but a minuscule subsection of what I can teach you. Mostly parlor tricks and easily avoided beams of light.” Seeing the shock on the girl’s face Vette continued, “The force is but a gateway to power, and revenge on your family if you wish it. Now make your choice. Will you become my apprentice, or will you simply become a slave as can easily be done with the contract your so-called parents signed?”</p>
<p>“Apprentice.” Ginevra said.</p>
<p>“Good choice.” Vette said before unrolling one of the many contracts that they had duplicated, indicating Ginevra to read it, saying, “Read this carefully. You will be bound to it by blood, in other words, if you break it, your life is forfeit.”</p>
<p>Meanwhile, in the cockpit, Jaesa and Harry were looking out upon an island that held a primitive manor, surrounded by a forest. Setting the ship down Jaesa went to get up when she tensed. Glancing over to Harry, she could tell he felt it as well. They weren’t alone.</p>
<p>Vette was watching Ginevra just finish dragging her thumb across the blood contract when her doors hissed open. Whirling around she noticed both Jaesa and Harry had their lightsabers out.</p>
<p>“Vette, there is someone here already.” Jaesa said, glancing at the contract before continuing, “Keep your apprentice safe. Anything that attempts to come onto the ship that is not one of us, kill it!”</p>
<p>Seeing Vette nod, Jaesa and Harry swept out of the room and down the ramp. Reaching out with their combined senses they detected it was powerful in the force and was located in the middle of the manor. Trying the door handle Harry found it opened, and as he and Jaesa passed through, the doors quickly shut behind them. They made their way through the dark unlit halls until they reached a pair of doors that were illuminated from within by light.</p>
<p>Cautiously entering, the pair took in their surroundings only to jump and ignite their lightsabers as a feminine voice softly spoke, “So the new Dark Lords of the Sith have finally arrived. I have been waiting for you to arrive for the last three hundred years.” As this was said a ghostly woman appeared in the middle of the room wearing a dark robe. Her hair was dark brown, and her eyes were a deep blue.</p>
<p>“If you knew where we were, why haven’t you informed the Jedi, Bastila?” Jaesa asked carefully not letting her guard down. She had immediately recognized the Jedi from her time in the Jedi Archives.</p>
<p>“Ah yes, you would only have heard the Jedi’s accounting of events on Rakata Prime. Unlike Revan, I never abandoned the dark side.” Bastila spat out hatefully, sitting down on a seat and motioning for the two sith to sit down as well. “He killed Malak alright, but he couldn’t kill me. Oh, he tried when he realized I hadn’t truly come back to the <em>light</em>, but I hid away inside the Star Forge while Revan’s party escaped. During the space battle instead of the accepted history of me using my battle meditation to help the Republic win, I used a ritual I had found in a Rakatan computer while the others were busy fighting. I bound my spirit to a tiny object that I made force resistant to anyone but myself. When Revan turned on me, we dueled briefly before I made a hole in the floor and dropped down to what Revan assumed was my death. Instead, I was hidden safely on the floor as my lifeless body dropped down that hole. From within the object, I was able to seize control of the Star Forge activating its hidden cloak and deploying the decoy while cloaking, just as I made a jump to hyperspace. The Republic thought the Star Forge was destroyed and Revan believed I was dead.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t explain why you are here now, waiting for us.” Jaesa said.</p>
<p>“I was getting to that.” Bastila laughed, reliving her grand escape had lightened her mood considerably. “When I made the jump to hyperspace, I hadn’t given the station a destination. I would have likely died if not for the Rakata, geniuses that they were, built in safeguards to prevent such a mistake. It traveled here and is currently cloaked, buried in the southern hemisphere. I saw a vision in the force of your arrival and what you are trying to do. I want to join you and can lead you to the Star Forge once I have a body again.”</p>
<p>“An interesting story Bastila.” Jaesa mused before looking at Harry who looked lost. Galactic history hadn’t been of high importance when Jaesa was training him. “I think we can come to an arrangement. You will however, be making the blood oath like anyone else. However, I would like to know how you managed to have a child with Revan in the span of a year while you were supposedly fighting the sith.”</p>
<p>“I did have a child with Revan who was born just a few weeks before I was captured by Malak. We dropped him off on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple, much to their dissatisfaction.” Bastila replied, “Why did you want to know?”</p>
<p>“The Grand Master of the Jedi Order currently is named Satele Shan.” Jaesa said studying Bastila carefully.</p>
<p>“Then I want to ask for something when you find her…” Bastila started.</p>
<p>“You want to kill her?” Harry asked.</p>
<p>“Of course not!” Bastila snorted, “I want to turn her to the dark side. It’s in her blood whether she knows it or not. I want to turn the Jedi Order to chaos.”</p>
<p>“We have a deal, I assume you already know how to get your body back?” Jaesa asked.</p>
<p>“It is an ancient sith ritual, and I already have the perfect candidate. A girl about the same age as you two, meaning you would already have another ally within Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>“How would you know about that?” Harry asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>Bastila scoffed, “I may have slept a lot of the time to pass the centuries by, but I did explore the country a bit.”</p>
<p>“The girl, who is she, and what does the ritual do?” Jaesa asked, trying to get them back on topic.</p>
<p>“She is a lonely schoolgirl who is relentlessly bullied at school by her peers.” Bastila replied, “As long as there are no witnesses, both she and her parents will be passed off in a missing persons report.”</p>
<p>“And the ritual?” Jaesa pressed.</p>
<p>“It will convert the girl’s body into what mine was at her age. At which point I will be able to reclaim my body.” Bastila replied, “On a personal note, I would like to make the parents watch their daughter become no more.”</p>
<p>“How soon can we set this up?” Harry asked with an evil glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>Bastila rounded on Harry and said, “That is up to you, you will need to find someone who can pass as your mother or father to bring you in there. It will however need to be after their daughter gets home. Any time after four o’clock should do.”</p>
<p>“Jaesa, did you manage to get humanoid transfiguration down yet?” Harry enquired.</p>
<p>“Yes, I have. Who do you want me to transfigure?” Jaesa asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I was thinking you could transfigure yourself into passing for my mother. It eliminates a potential danger in the plan.” Harry replied.</p>
<p>“Yes, that would work. I have their number memorized, and there is a phone here.” Bastila replied, “With your ship, it would only take about ten minutes to reach their home.”</p>
<p>“Hang on, hang on.” Jaesa said suddenly, “Why are we coming up with this complex of a plan, to begin with? Why not just abduct them at night?”</p>
<p>Seeing Harry nod his head in agreement, Bastila replied coldly, “Because I want you to prove to me that you are worthy of me joining you. There will almost certainly be times ahead when you will have to use subtlety and manipulation over brute force in the time to come. I will not place my life in your hands if you are not capable of passing this test.”</p>
<p>Harry and Jaesa simply nodded.</p>
<p>“They are in a house in Cornwall and their number is 01872-696-181.” Bastila said once Jaesa had transfigured herself to be in her forties. “There is a phone over by the fire.”</p>
<p>“We should probably come up with some sort of plan for once we are there.” Harry said to Bastila raising a silencing barrier around themselves so that noise wouldn’t get picked up by the phone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I know this chapter was a bit shorter than normal, however I’m guessing the next chapter will take a bit longer to write. Anyway, a new ally has appeared, and credit for the idea of the Star Forge being in Antarctica goes to claymaster27, although I did have plans for the Star Forge, as well as Bastila being included. The next chapter we will see the dentists’ lives change forever, and Ginevra’s interpretation of the sith code.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>